Adeus
by Hidini-sama
Summary: Não haveria despedida melhor para eles. ::Ichimaru x Matsumoto:: ::Hentai:: ::Oneshot::


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Rated:** M, por conter cenas e palavreados impróprios.

**Aviso:** Fic hentai, inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

**Casal: **Ichimaru x Matsumoto.

**Sumário:** Não haveria despedida melhor para eles.

**Adeus****:**

Era noite de primavera, o céu estava limpo e estrelado. A grande lua cheia dava uma beleza a mais naquela paisagem, emanando sua característica luminosidade. A brisa estava calma e fresca, balançando harmoniosamente aqueles fios dourados. Uma figura admirava aquela noite agradável pela grande janela presente em uma das salas da 10ª Divisão.

Com os cotovelos apoiados na madeira clara, sorvia aquele adocicado cheiro de flores característico da estação. Vez ou outra bebericava do forte sakê que estava sobre o batente escuro. Aquele ato já havia se tornado rotina, que praticava sempre após o expediente. Ficou assim por mais alguns minutos e espreguiçou-se demoradamente se sentindo cansada. Deu uma última olhada no recinto antes de pegar sua garrafa branca e deixar o local que já se encontrava pouco iluminado.

Andou pelo jardim bem cuidado e resolveu aproveitar um pouco mais daquela noite aprazível. Sentou-se de uma maneira confortável embaixo de uma figueira, voltando a entregar-se aos prazeres do álcool. A cada gole era como se o líquido descesse queimando, porém, logo causava uma boa e prazerosa sensação. Enquanto usufruía seu vício, sua mente vagava por lembranças que se encontravam bem distantes dali.

Enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos, aquela que era dona de uma beleza invejável pegou-se observando uma janela em especial. A cortina estava fechada, mas podia ver aquela silhueta movimentar-se gradualmente dentro daquele quarto, graças à luz que estava acesa.

Piscou seus belos orbes azuis, que já se encontravam pesados graças ao cansaço. Tombou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no tronco da árvore, enquanto continuava a observar. Minutos mais tarde, o local ficou escuro. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e seu coração disparou com o que estava prestes a fazer.

Levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo-se um pouco tonta pelo álcool que parecia começar a fazer efeito. Caminhou pelos corredores da Soul Society em silêncio, temendo acordar alguém. Parou em frente a uma porta, tomando coragem para bater.

Tocou de leve a mão na madeira clara, não fazendo quase nenhum ruído. Apressou-se em girar a maçaneta e adentrou lentamente no local, com bastante cuidado. Seus olhos percorreram pelo quarto e pousou sobre um rapaz que lia um livro sentado sobre seu futon, que a mirou ao escutar o ranger da porta, curioso.

- Rangiku. – Sussurrou mais para si. – O que faz aqui uma hora dessas? Algum problema? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Estou atrapalhando? – O homem fez uma negativa com a cabeça, tal ato fazendo com que seus fios brancos lhe caíssem sobre os olhos. – Bem... – Começou nervosa. – Vim até aqui porque queria companhia. – Disse por fim sentando-se ao lado do shinigami.

- Andou bebendo? – Indagou abrindo um de seus sorrisos cínicos, sentindo o forte cheiro de sakê.

- Hum... Ossos do ofício. – Disse divertida. – O que está fazendo?

- Apenas lendo, nada demais. – Levantou o objeto em suas mãos para mostrar-lhe, logo o pousando sobre uma pequena mesinha que estava ao seu lado. A moça continuou a observar aquele rosto bonito, como se quisesse decifrá-lo. – O que foi? – O rapaz sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, estranhando o comportamento da amiga.

- Nada... – Disse saindo de seus devaneios. – Quer dizer... – Ponderou se continuava. – Sinto que você está mais distante que o normal nos últimos tempos, Gin. – Encarou-o.

- É apenas impressão sua. – Suspirou. – Por que acha isso?

- Não sei, parece que tem me evitado. – Comentou chateada. – Nem passamos mais nosso tempo livre juntos.

- Então quer dizer que sente minha falta? – Ironizou a frase, como sempre.

- Sinto. – Disse sinceramente. – Você sabe que sempre senti. – Franziu o cenho. Ele a olhou sério.

- O que lhe incomoda?

- Você sabe o que é. – Abraçou o próprio corpo, como se quisesse se proteger de algo. – Você já me abandonou uma vez...

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Rangiku. – Disse sério, voltando a alcançar o livro ao seu lado, porém uma mão o impediu.

- Gin, me escute. – O shinigami podia sentir a respiração levemente descompassada da loira acariciar seu rosto. – Não quero voltar nesse assunto, mas você sabe que isso me machuca. – Ele a olhou, perdendo-se naquele mar azul. - Sinto falta de quando nos conhecemos, da época em que treinávamos juntos para ficarmos mais fortes, ainda era só você e eu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, éramos miseráveis. – Soltou um riso sarcástico. – Muita coisa mudou e para melhor. Não pense naquele passado ruim.

- Não é um passado ruim... Apesar dos pesares, era bom. – Afastou-se um pouco, tirando sua mão que estava sobre a dele para pousá-la em seu colo. – Você parecia mais presente, mais _amigo_.

- Eu ainda sou o mesmo, Rangiku.

- Não, não é... – Seus olhos começavam a marejar. – Começo a pensar que nunca te conheci de verdade. – Abaixou o rosto, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, porém, triste. O homem sabia que no fundo, ela tinha razão, pois sempre fora muito misterioso.

- Vem aqui. – Puxou-a para mais perto, dando-lhe um forte abraço acalentador. A mulher retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, colocando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo aquele cheiro característico e inconfundível, que ela jamais esqueceria.

- Promete que não vai mais embora? – Perguntou completamente vulnerável, expondo seus sentimentos sem nada temer. Talvez por ter exagerado nas doses, talvez por não suportar mais guardar tudo aquilo para si mesma. Mas agora ela já não se importava mais.

- Prometo. – Disse. Mas ambos sabiam que não era verdade.

Matsumoto levantou a cabeça e o fitou intensamente, de uma maneira como nunca havia feito antes. Era como se pudesse ler sua alma através daqueles olhos enigmáticos. Sorriu e pôde contemplar vê-lo sorrir verdadeiramente para ela.

Continuaram se encarando por mais alguns instantes, até que o capitão foi se aproximando lentamente da jovem, receoso. As respirações já se misturavam e ele continuava com a investida. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado para a moça, que sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Quando Rangiku cerrou os olhos, vagarosamente, Gin soube que foi a deixa que precisava. Sem tardar, tocou-lhe os lábios com destreza, podendo sentir sua maciez. A loira passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, puxando-lhe para mais perto a fim de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. As línguas se tocaram delicadamente. Os amantes sentiam o gosto um do outro, com calma, e foi nesse momento que eles esqueceram do resto do mundo.

As mãos fortes do shinigami percorriam pelo corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas da mulher a sua frente, que suspirava com os toques mais ousados. A medida em que o momento ficava ainda mais intenso, o beijo ficava ainda mais sôfrego.

Permaneceram assim, apenas sentindo um ao outro, até que o rapaz parou uma das mãos no cordão do kimono negro. Puxou-o de uma só vez, passando as mãos pelos ombros magros da mulher, deixando-os nus e revelando seus seios extremamente fartos.

Continuou com as carícias e foi distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço e colo, descendo ainda mais, parando em um dos seios. Lambeu-lhe o mamilo vagarosamente, arrancando um gemido agudo da tenente. Matsumoto percorria suas mãos pelas costas e dorso do rapaz, procurando por uma abertura para que assim se livrasse daquela peça que tanto lhe atrapalhava de sentir aquela pele aveludada.

Ao desfazê-lo do kimono claro, passou os dedos esguios pelo abdômen talhado, sentindo cada músculo rijo. Ichimaru a deitou delicadamente, livrando-se das calças pretas e meias brancas da mulher. Carinhosamente passava os lábios e língua bem devagar pela barriga da moça, fazendo com que esta se contorcesse e suspirasse ainda mais. Quando chegou em sua peça íntima, tocou-lhe com os dedos entre as pernas torneadas, massageando o fino tecido. As mãos de Rangiku seguraram os fios claros com força.

Com delicadeza puxou a calcinha escura para baixo. A loira levantou um pouco o abdômen, para facilitar o trabalho do rapaz. Ao deixá-la completamente nua, Gin voltou sua atenção para a intimidade da amiga, passando a língua de leve na região. Fazia movimentos circulares e vez ou outra penetrava um dos dedos em sua cavidade, para melhor prepará-la.

As súplicas em forma de gemidos invadiam aquele quarto sem qualquer pudor. Matsumoto deixava escapar palavras desconexas, dentre elas juras de um amor sincero. O capitão apertava fortemente as penas grossas da tenente, fazendo com que essa delirasse ainda mais com aqueles toques sábios e experientes.

Quando estava perto do ápice, o jovem parou com o sexo oral, erguendo-se e se deitando em cima da amante. Gin encarou Rangiku por alguns instantes, olhando intensamente para aqueles olhos claros, que estavam cinzas de tanto desejo. Iniciaram um beijo novamente, enquanto a loira tentava retirar as boxers de uma maneira desajeitada.

Ambos se encontravam completamente nus e cegos por aquele sentimento diferente que os invadiam a cada segundo. As respirações sem qualquer compasso, os lábios vermelhos e o coração acelerado denunciavam a ansiedade contida dentro de cada um.

Delicadamente, a mulher colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito do amigo, empurrando-o de leve. Com agilidade trocou seus lugares, dessa vez ficando por cima. O beijo era desesperado e os toques aflitos. Um rastro de saliva era deixado pelo corpo alvo, juntamente das marcas avermelhadas em decorrência dos chupões feitos na pele clara, enquanto descia cada vez mais.

Envolveu os dedos pelo membro grosso e já rijo, meneando-o calmo, acelerando o ritmo de acordo com o rogo do capitão. Levantou sua cabeça e pôde contemplar uma visão que jamais esperou presenciar em toda sua vida. Os orbes estavam fechados com força, o peito subia e descia pela hiperventilação, as mãos apertavam os fios dourados de maneira atribulada. Gin Ichimaru estava ali, completamente entregue e vulnerável, louco de desejo _por ela_.

Cessou os movimentos e ficou a altura de seu rosto, apenas o observando. O rapaz sentou-se, com Matsumoto ainda por cima. Segurou suas nádegas com força, levantando a mulher apenas um pouco. Colocou seu pênis na entrada apertada e já úmida da mulher. Forçou-a para baixo com cuidado. A loira cerrou os olhos enquanto sentia o homem deslizar para dentro de si. Tombou a cabeça para trás e com os lábios entreabertos suspirou veemente.

A dor inicial logo passou quando se acostumou com os movimentos que ficavam cada vez mais frenéticos e entusiásticos. O capitão a ajudava com as investidas, segurando-a pela cintura fina, enquanto a tenente segurava os ombros largos com força, hora ou outra lhe arranhando as costas com vontade.

Não se seguravam, expondo sem nenhum acanhamento o prazer que sentiam um com o outro. Os corpos se chocavam suados e quentes pelo esforço. Os beijos trocados durante o ato era rápidos, pois não conseguiam sustentar segurar as exclamações intensas.

Quando não estavam mais agüentando segurar tamanho deleite e precisavam aliviar-se com urgência, arrostaram-se com tamanho arrebatamento que foram capazes de ler o pensamento um do outro.

O gozo estava perto, e quando a loira sentiu que não conseguiria mais se segurar, gritou sem se importar com nada, apenas transparecendo tudo aquilo que sentia. Era como se nada mais importasse senão aquele momento, era como se o mundo girasse devagar e não existisse mais ninguém além de Ichimaru, seu eterno amor.

- Gin, eu te amo! – Vociferou sentindo uma onda de prazer a invadir durante um tempo que jurou ser a eternidade. Seus dedos ficaram dormentes e sentia seu coração pulsar. Logo em seguida o jovem a acompanhou no gozo, emitindo um gutural longo.

Beijaram-se pela última vez naquela noite, da maneira mais intensa que poderiam conseguir. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, em silêncio. A mulher saiu de cima do capitão, que por sua vez deitou-se a levando consigo. A loira se acomodou em seu peito, sentindo ser coberta por um fino lençol.

A quietude não era incômoda, tão pouco era preciso de palavras para descrever aquele momento. Juntando o árduo dia de trabalho, com a bebida e o sexo, Matsumoto sentia-se extremamente cansada, fechando os olhos ternamente e logo adormecendo, em um sonho tranqüilo e cheio de paz, como há muito tempo não tinha.

O capitão passava os dedos esguios pelos cabelos sedosos e finos. Fitava o teto com os orbes bem abertos, apesar do cansaço. Sentiu-se mal por alguns instantes, mas sabia que precisava disso para continuar. Precisava de forças para alcançar suas aspirações e fazer suas obrigações, e a tenente era a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar isso.

Olhou-a e pôde vê-la em seu sono brando, sorrindo verdadeiramente, pois apenas ela conseguia fazê-lo sorrir dessa maneira. Beijou-a na testa suavemente, com cuidado para não acordá-la.

- Também te amo, Rangiku. – Proferiu quase que inaudível. – Sempre te amei e sempre te amarei, me perdoe por tudo. – E com essas palavras, adormeceu ao lado de sua amada.

x—x

O sol entrava aos poucos pelas frestas da cortina, anunciando que já era dia. Alguns finos raios foram o suficiente para acordá-la. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, tentando situar-se de onde estava. Percebeu que não se encontrava em seu quarto e um flash passou pela sua mente em questão de segundos, recordando-se de tudo que vivenciou na noite passada.

Sorriu para si, sentindo-se completamente feliz e satisfeita, porém, sentindo também um leve aperto no peito. Tateou o outro lado do futon, com certa dificuldade de deixar suas safiras abertas. Não encontrou nada.

Levantou-se de súbito, sentindo o coração bater forte. Passou os orbes azuis pelo quarto e não encontrou nada. Puxou o lençol para si e se levantou cambaleando um pouco no início. Levou uma das mãos à cabeça se sentindo um pouco tonta pelo álcool que provavelmente ainda corria pelas suas veias.

Amarrou o tecido em seu corpo esbelto e seguiu até a janela, abrindo as cortinas de uma só vez, revelando o céu claro e com poucas nuvens. Observou a paisagem que lhe era proporcionada naquele momento, deixando com que suas lembranças a levassem em tempos distantes.

Aquele vazio a invadiu novamente, como daquela vez. Aquela estranha sensação que tentava a todo custo esquecer a dominou de uma só vez, sabendo o que estava por vir.

- É... No fundo você sempre foi o mesmo, Gin. – Disse com pesar enquanto uma teimosa lágrima escorria pelo rosto límpido.

Por mais que quisesse, nada podia fazer. Por mais que tentasse, não poderia mudar o futuro. E por mais que precisasse dele, sabia que o rapaz não mudaria suas escolhas. Por um momento sentiu-se usada, porém, apesar de sentir-se abandonada como na primeira vez, sentia que apesar de tudo que sempre viveram e ainda viveriam, mesmo separados, ela seria amada de qualquer maneira, assim como ele, não importando as circunstâncias.

x—x

**Nota:** Essa é minha primeira fic de Bleach, espero que gostem! n.n Sou muito fã do casal Ichimaru x Matsumoto, e fiz o máximo para escrever uma boa história com os dois! Sei que ficou pequena, mas a idéia inicial é que era para ser algo bem sucinto mesmo! :3

Espero reviews para me dizerem o que acharam do enredo. Críticas são sempre bem vindas, pois nos ajudam a melhorar! ;3

Eu revisei tudo, porém alguns erros sempre passam despercebidos. Desculpem qualquer coisa!

;*

Um grande beijo a todos!

_~ Hidini-sama ~_


End file.
